


Fearful

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo





	Fearful

Lynn woke with a start, everything hurt, her mouth was dry, the toxin was almost gone so that meant they would be moving on soon.

She felt around expecting to atleast find the hunter still with her but she found she was alone. "Fl4k?" Lynn called out hoping to get an answer but all she heard back was her own echo. "Mr.Chew? Meat-Theif? Broodless?" She called but still nothing. "Gimpy?" Even her own skag left her. 

They all left her. The anger returned and Lynn rose to her feet. "Fuck you." She mumbled under her breath as she took off. "I knew I was being foolish when I thought you cared." Lynn muttered under her breath practically barging through the forest smacking branches from her face ripping them from the trees. "Why I ever opened up to you is beyond me, and now you have my skag!" Lynn' voice was starting to rise which drew Gimpy's attention.

Fl4k could hear Lynn coming and looked over as she came crashing through the bushes. "Oh, there you are...." Lynn said looking down.

"Getting upset again are we?" Fl4k said looking over at the female. 

"When I woke up and seen all of you were gone I got the impression you took Gimpy and ditched me. So what are you all doing out here?" Lynn asked crouching down by Fl4k.

"The beasts needed water and you were running a fever so I came with them to get water." Fl4k said as they handed Lynn what looked like a small dish of water.

She took the dish and downed the water, the coolness felt good on her dry mouth. "I'm not feeling feverish anymore...." Lynn said filling the dish up again taking more water.

"You still feel rather warm. I think its best that you rest a bit more." Fl4k said watching the young hunter drink. 

"I'm not going back until you come back with me." Lynn grumbled. She hated the whole situation, she didn't want someone else taking care of her. She didn't even let her husband take care of her. 

"Troy I'm not far, I'm only right here." Fl4k said then regretted saying what they just said.

"I stay right here until you're ready to go back to camp. You don't get to leave me behind and nor do you leave me alone." Lynn said crossing her arms.

"You're so stubborn, now I know how you survived.... Even your spirit refuses to die." Fl4k said admiring her will to stick things out.

"If only you knew." Lynn said with a small smile.

"I think I know more about you then you think I know."


End file.
